Just You and I, Right?
by runbabylive
Summary: Misaki, a lonely princess, lost her mother at age seven. Will a dance change everything? Will a rebellious team and a lovely prince turn her life around? Chapter 8! Finally up!
1. This lovely dance

Eh, Hey there! I am new to writing on so…it may not be good to your opinion.

I DO NOT own the "Angelic Layer" series. (Oh boy do I wish I did). And I hope you enjoy!

3PIS0D3 0N3- Greetings to all

_"Mother! Mother!" The little girl's voice cracked as she screamed at her mother. The little girl made a frightful cry of pain trying wake her up. But nothing would pump a heartbeat. She bent down, and in pain she cried for help. Not answer; not a cry; not even a small amount of sound returned to her. She looked at her mother and saw that she was smiling. Smiling with hope; as if she knew she was going to die that same day._

_The little girl wiped away her tears and questioned herself. "Did I kill my mom?"_

_"Why did she leave me?" WHY?"_

_She looked around and saw that a little boy and his father, a royal blood. They must have come after them when she ran away. The little boy ran towards the girl. He was smiling; but she saw the sadness and pain he was going through also "Here; I will help you Princess."_

_"Thanks," He grabbed her hand, and wiped her tears away._

_"Don't cry"_

**I came; I saw you & your beautiful eyes **

My name is Suzuhara Misaki. I live with my Aunt Shouko…er I mean Shouko-san. My mom died when I was 7…so I don't really remember her, sorry! But I am princess of Northern lands. Nokishoko to be exact. I am 14 and ruling. How wonderful! I hope I can get along well with the other princes and princesses tonight at our ball. Please help me, diary!

**Misaki**; heart&

Misaki slowly enclosed her diary and stood. She soon paced to her closet; indecisive of what to where, she went to her loyal maid, Hikaru. Hikaru had burning red eyes; you could see the fire that laid in them. Her hair had a crimson twinge to it. It was red, but had a darker mixture. She wore natural clothes. Misaki never allowed uniforms. She thought it was like taking the freedom of "spirit" away, but Hikaru never complained about it. Misaki simply _loved _her friends. Misaki ran towards her loving friend, and tried to get a great dress to where.

"Dah, Hikaru? Can you help?" She bowed to her maid. Hikaru looked puzzled. 'She's bowing…to her maid? WONDERFUL! She is such a doll' Hikaru giggled at her 'dear child'. Hikaru laid her hand on her head.

"Of course, dear," Hikaru walked towards Misaki's closet. 'I hate coming in here; I feel so…small' She sighed.

"Time to search," Her closet…was HUGE. Dresses, pants, shirts; anything you could want in its own room. Hikaru looked at the dresses. "AH!"

"I found one!" It was teal silk, with dramatic flower designs at the bottom. From the middle of her knee would be where the split of the dress.

"Kawaii!" Misaki said. She immediately grabbed and tried on. It looked perfect. Remembering where she got it from, Hikaru sighed. Hikaru looked down. Her thoughts glided through her mind. 'Misaki…will find a boy to dance- wait!'

"It looks beautiful! Now we need to find matching shoes. A few seconds later, Hikaru found the shoes to match the lovely dress. "Ahh!" she found shoes that laced up her leg looking perfect for the dress. As if…she was meant to be in it.

--&& One step further than before

Miharu Oujiro tapped his finger nervously as he looked through window desperately. He didn't know what to do…surprisingly. Usually he could find a resolution just as quick as a snap. But today was different. Today was the day he_ had_ to dance with another _girl._ Not his friends, princesses from other lands. Girls he never met, but had to speak to. He only really knew one, but she wasn't considered a friend. Just a …girl he knew. This night will be so "un-Oujiro-like".

" Why the sudden nervousness, Ou-chan? It's so unlike you." A tall man spoke with a teasing sensational tone. Stunned, Oujiro turned slowly. He smiled nervously.

"Well, the ball is in a hour…and I don't think I am ready for this." He choked the last part out.

"You'll have ladies all over you? You do know that. You should be worrying about getting a dance."

"Wizard, how absurd!" He said slightly blushing

"See now you can't be afraid." Wizard said putting his hand on Oujiro's shoulder

"Okay I guess." Calming down, he chuckled at the thought, the thought of meeting someone new.

"Demo," He said as if he was actually trying to push the question. "I'm I that noticeable?" Oujiro gulped and smiled towards Wizard. Wizard plucked an eyebrow. He gazed Oujiro a questioning stare. Oujiro's eyes were emotionless at the time.

He was dead serious.

"Hai. Oujiro you have that 'perfect' personality like you mother. No one can simply go on in life without noticing you, _especially the ladies_. You shouldn't worry. Everyone gets noticed once in a while," Wizard spoke wisely, and quirked a smile towards Oujiro. Oujiro's eyes lightened, and he knew exactly what to do:

He was going to find that princess he had comforted when he was smaller. I know it sounds childish, but the "dream" seemed to real at the moment. Nothing could stop the lad from over-coming the heroicness he was feeling. He felt un-stoppable.

'That girl,' His thought troubled him, 'she seemed so sad. Why?' He thought in a agonizing trance. "Well, I should get ready," Oujiro soon walked towards his closet, and began his night.

--&& Just you and I as _we dance eternally_—

"Ah! See now your hair is done!" Misaki's hair was laced up leaving few hairs down; it helped add an extra touch. She heard girls and guys' voices down stairs; he stomach began to sink. She felt so embarrassed about having the whole ball at her castle. 'Why me?' she whined. She soon walked out her door. Hikaru dressed up. She came to the stairs. Hikaru was on the other side like a bodyguard. The security spoke through their headsets 'she is walking down the stairs.

"Greetings to alllll princesses and princes; **PRINCESS SUZUHARA MISAKI!** Soon to reigning over the largest nation in the world, and her next title will be queen, Owning northern, eastern and parts of southern! She comes here to dance with some very lucky men…er princes! Here she is!" The tour guide said to everyone. Everyone was awing and cooing over her adorableness. But all together she had natural beauty. She glistened with the light with perfection. The young princes soon began to nervously shake, but shook it off thinking "I'm going to dance with the cutest girl in all the kingdoms". And yes she was. They had huge egos, to dance with her. Misaki, you lucky girl!

"Aww, Misaki is all grown up!" said one princess. She soon began reaching the bottom. She blushed furiously as the many men went towards her, first bowing and taking her hand, leaving a soft, gentle kiss on her hand. She blushed even more at the thought of boys kissing her hand. She made her departure, and slowly walked away trying get to Hikaru.

"Heh, have a nice time slowly walking down the stairs?" Hikaru asked.

"No…I feel sick. I am dizzy!" She blinked. " Oh Misaki; it's just that you are nervous!" Now go dance!" she pushed Misaki away, and chuckled.

"Naahh!" she ran into a tall being. Her mind was filled with excuses; it just took her too long to choose one. Ahh, saying sorry will be best, she painfully thought.

"Oof! Gomenasi!" She said quickly before looking up. She looked up and saw how close she was to this person. In surprise, she went back; maybe she jerked to hard, she may never know, but she fell.

A firm grip grasped her hand out of now where. It pulled her up.

"Jah-gomenesai!"

"Daijoubou?" He asked nicely.

"Yeah I guess. -" She slowly walked back, and bowed.

"Suzuhara Misaki." She said introducing herself.

"Miharu Oujiro"

--&& Having this dance; is like birds flying in the **m o r n i n g s k y**

"…Sorry! Can I do anything to make it up?" Misaki asked with a bow.

"No need to bow. You're the princess." He grasped her hand lightly, and slowly looking into her eyes; he kissed it. Her eyes widened once more. Her cheeks lightened and heat began to rush. ' He's not the only one who kissed your hand, Misaki!' She thought trying to cool her face down.

"You could be my dancing partner; if that's okay?" He looked at her, and then chuckled at her redden face.

"Are…you feeling okay? I can get you a drink-" He tilted his eye-brow in confusion.

"Oh; I am fine. I am just not used to dancing…with a guy I just met." She looked up at him. "But I am willing to do it." She smiled at Oujiro as he took her hand and bowed. Alas the lovely dance began.

He took her hand and began the proportions; he put his hand on her waist; lifting one another, they began to dance. They glided across the floor, like no one was there to stop him or her at all. She smiled as he spun her across the floor.

"You're a great dancer, Misaki-sama." She blushed as she spun.

"Eh! Formalities aren't a biggy! No need for the 'sama'!" She said as she stressed her sentence. "Well; I have been practicing for this dance for a long time. That's how nervous I was about it." She bit her lip; 'How stupid, Misaki.'

"Misaki-san; I was also nervous. So there is no reason to be embarrassed." He allayed her thoughts.

"Well; everyone knows me…but I don't know them." She pouted. Oujiro chuckled at her cuteness and tipped her.

"Well you do look familiar to me." He soon looked at her indigo eyes and saw a little girl crying…over her lost mother.

She looked around and saw that a little boy and his father, royal father. The little ran towards the girl. He was smiling, but she saw the sadness and pain he was going though. "Here; I will help you Princess.

"**Thanks" He grabbed her hand, and wiped her tears away.**

"**Don't cry"**

"Suzuhara…Misaki" He whispered to himself. 'It was she?' I mean she has the characteristics as her. He glanced at her once more. Her were eyes just a blue as hers. They seemed to be, loving with a dash of passion making them perfect. Crimson brown hair that had it's own category in beauty. It needed not the descriptions. He gradually got slower in the dance as he kept thinking about the similarities of the 'two'. Dang, he was really concentrating.

"Oujiro…? Am I annoying you?" Her words triggered something, making him snap out of his trance. He mentally shook it off

"No, no, no; I was just thinking" He said as he dipped her once more.

"You're the least bit annoying, Princess," she blushed furiously as the song ended. He bowed and kissed her hand, once more.

"Hopefully I can get you alone to dance with sometimes, Misaki-chan. Maybe tomorrow?" He tilted his head and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Nah! I forgot we are having guests for the month!" She said embarrassedly. He smiled at her.

"Yes; I guess I am one of those guests," He chuckled at her.

"Good-bye." He bid his farewell, forgetting the questions her was going to ask. His eyes slowly trailed her body as she walked away.

'Is that really you?' He guessed not, and was taken by another girl.

"Excuse me! I couldn't help but notice your eyes. They're simply ravishing, darling,' She purred at Oujiro.

"Thanks! Would you like to dance?" He took her hand and mentally groaned. 'Another one of these' He knew, this truly wouldn't be his "night".

_Someone's lurking, with the dangerous intent for power. A lovely girl will be the victim. Someone please save her._

**3PIS0D3 0N3 PART two**- The Lovely –deadly intent- Obsession.

"Hikaru!" Misaki squealed happily at her friend. Hikaru's eyebrow rose.

"Well you face sure is redder than usual?" She giggled at Misaki's expression. Misaki felt like she was going to die, and not from the pressure from the crowd.

"Eh, you should so calm down, and look at yourself in the restrooms, dear." Hikaru recommended.

"Jah! Be right back!" She walked slowly towards the restrooms. 'So she met the one, eh?' Hikaru gladly thought as she felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Hikaru, huh? So I hear you're now a guardian to the well-known princess?" She slowly turned around and smirked. She had and 'hmph' sort of expression. 'Lovely, it's Wizard…the legendary' She thought painfully.

"Why yes, dear sir. So I have stalkers now?" She chuckled at his cold expression.

"Would you like to dance?" She asked boldly, with no regret at all. He nodded and bowed. He held out his hand in greeting of a dance. She curtsied and took it. And the graceful dance began.

_&&- OMFGZWTFWTHBQQUISH**HEKISSEDMYHAND**! –squee-_

Her faced brightened as she saw her dress once. She skipped towards her area, and splashed her face.

'He…is really nice guy! EH! Why am I still thinking about it! ERGGH! Misaki snap out of it! You have plenty more guys…like him?' She bit her lip, and thought about her past self.

"You acted like a total idiot. All you did was embarrass yourself. I am surprised he didn't just drop you right then and there." She saw her eye fog at the moment. She was somehow… confused about the concept.

'You idiot.' She thought mourningly as she heard the door open behind her.

"Who's there?" She asked quietly. She turned around a saw nothing. Figment of her imagination, just maybe, but I think not. So she quietly wiped her tears and walked backwards. Bad choice. She would scream, but a hand covered her small mouth.

"Hey there, sweetie!" The voice sounded anonymous towards her, but he definitely knew her. She stalked her half her life. And finally began to make his dreadful move.

"MMMFFF!" She cried uncontrollably.

"Shut up!" He threw her into a wall. Hitting her head, she slowly fell to the ground, with tears still falling from her eyes.

"We got her, finally! This kingdom will be mine!" The man picked her body and shoved her onto his shoulder

**Oh! Such a dreadful night** I wish I was there by your side through the bad

The man slammed the door open, triggering the security to move towards the restrooms. He heard her muffle, so he put her down and made her walk. Like nothing was happening, she slowly felt tears swallow her eyes. 'I am sorry, Hikaru' She thought in pain. The other princesses gasped, and grabbed their male partners.

"Help get her back! Please" they pleaded, the princes slowly saw her, and frowned. They knew exactly what he was doing.

Putting a threat to the heir. "Suzuhara Misaki". They contacted the security. But Misaki was now out of reach. They couldn't get her now. So it was up to the recovery team. They contacted them, and they began their move.

Wizard looked at Hikaru, and saw her worried look. He tapped her shoulder reassuring her that everything would be all right.

The man slowly walked up stairs, smirking in pleasure. Oujiro frowned at the sight of Misaki. He knew she must've have been frightened. He knew from her voice and reactions: She was a shy little girl, who just wanted to friend everyone. With no problems at all, she would love everyone. The man looked at Oujiro as Oujiro narrowed his eyes. The man smirked and spat at Oujiro.

"Hmph," He triggered something in Oujiro. Something Oujiro normally doesn't have. Anger. But something was just…wrong with him disrespecting Misaki. How could he? She didn't do anything.

The man made it to the top and announced.

"I have your beloved princess." The crowd roared in anger.

"NAH YA THINK?" or "GIVE US MISAKI!" and " I HOPE YOU DIE AND BURN SOMEWHERE ALONE-" Except that last part was said by Hikaru. She said and disappeared.

The recovery team was now on the go. Misaki was in front of him, and tied at the wrists. Hikaru was seen with them. She pointed to three areas and did a few hand co ordinations. Hikaru was in lead of the teams. They went to three different places.

'We want her in no way of danger; if he threatens something immediately take emergency operations. Hai?' she said to the main team.

The operations soon began with a BANG. No seriously they threw something at the juice bar to distract him. He turned towards the distractions, and held Misaki.

"YOU WENCH! You set-them up." He slapped her, and she whimpered as the crowd's anger rose. The princesses began to take off their shoes and go ghetto on his scaly hide. Track-star-, Princess Tamayo, was Misaki's best friend. Seeing her get slapped like made her eyes darken.

"Kotaro, hold me back please. THIS GUY IS GOING TO DIIIIEEEE!" She fired up before she saw Misaki smile. She calmed down and painfully gazed at her.

"Why must you smile through the bad, and when you're in danger?" Tamayo hugged Kotaro. 'I can't help her' She whispered in his shirt.

"Ey, we have Hikaru on the move. Everything will be all right," He said soothing her cries.

Oujiro softly gazed at Misaki as her heard her voice crack when tried to speak.

"GUYS! It's all right! I am okay, that matters right? Calm down. The yelling is not needed. He will just get angry and-" A slap to the face got her before she could finish.

"Will you shut-up?" He scowled at her.

" NO! Not when you're putting my people in harm's way!" She said earning another.

"HAHAHAHHAHHAA! Trying to act bold now? When you're just a small princess who isn't worth anything? When all she does is cling to her friends and hope they can help her? PFFT! YOU MAKE ME LAUGH! You're just worthless like your mother! She wasn't anything to the empire!" He laughed once more as the crowd silenced. Misaki's eyes grew dark, and she began to cry.

"You're wrong! My mother- she was a great woman who died for her empire! Leave her out of this please!" She fell to her knees. He slowly lifted his leg, before her could kick her; Tamayo threw her shoe. BINK! It hit right in the forehead. "Ouch" the crowd said in unison.

"Don't you EVER talk about Misaki's mother in vain! Or even Misaki, you worthless swine. You have no right to bash on Misaki's empire like that. You're just jealous!" She said smirking. He growled and pulled a knife.

" Oh really? Wanna say something big like that with a knife to her neck?" He smirked pulling Misaki up to the knife. Hikaru kicked the knife out his hand and pinned him to the floor with her other leg, making that difficult attack too easy.

"Wanna talk big with my foot in your mouth?" His eyes narrowed as he tried to push her off, but more recruits tackled him, just like football. Hikaru quickly went to Misaki and checked her for any injuries.

"Misaki! Are you okay?" The crowd said, confusing her.

"Of course I am fine!" They all awed and cooed at her innocence. She smiled and winced when Hikaru touched her red cheek.

"Misaki, you're bleeding, dear?" Hikaru's eyes soften. Misaki gasped, along with the crowd.

"Don't stop the ball everyone was having fun! I'll just rinse and come back, and get fresh air. Okay?" Hikaru eyes narrowed.

"You'll bring an officer with you to the restrooms, and a prince with you outside!" Misaki frowned.

"Okay, Hikaru" She sloped to the bathroom. She rinsed her face and looked at it. 'You really cried tonight!' She frowned, and wiped the dripping water from her face.

"Tamayo, you're hilarious." Tamayo snuck out the stall.

"DOOOHH!" You found me. She slumped to the floor. Misaki giggled before Tamayo turned serious.

"MISAKICHI! Are you all right? I mean he slapped you like three or four times! I was so worried. So I threw my shoe! SERVES HIM RIGHT FOR MESSING WITH MY MISAKICHI!" She said proudly.

"Hai! I am okay!" She said putting a thumbs up. Tamayo left with a hug and a headlock. Misaki slowly walked out the restroom to reassure the security to tell Hikaru she's going outside.

"Daijoubu? General Kikto doesn't look suitable for work today!" Misaki questioned the guard. The guard stance lightened and looked towards the worried girl.

"You scared us all, Misaki-hime. You even startled the dear boy you danced with first. That, Mihara Oujiro, boy." He laughed aloud.

"Go dance, hime. You deserve it!" He pushed her off. 'She truly does lighten the spirits of her empire.' He thought graciously.

"Arigato, Kiki!" She nicknamed him back she was small.

_"Kikto to want to plllaayyyy!" She whined and soon began to grin. He looked at her and smiled._

_"Misaki-him, you have school duty! You must've think of any else. You shall play later, hime._

_"KIKIIIIII!" She soon said with laughter. He smirked and picked her up. Shuuko-sama soon walked through door. She was a beautiful mistress. His first love, and her mother._

_"Kikto, my dear daughter can take a break from her teachings. I am sure you can take that right?" She chuckled as she hugged her daughter._

_"You'll grow up to be a beautiful wise woman. Making lovely friends, and competitive, small but you'll never give up! Just like your mother" She cooed as she kissed her dear daughter on her head. Her mother, a beautiful mistress died that same night._

Misaki shook off her memories before tears welled in her eyes.

"Misaki-sama?" A worrying voice was heard from behind. 'Was it Oujiro? Why was he here? I hope he isn't-Lovely, just lovely. No you can burden the guy you just met.'

"Hai?" She said with a shaky voice, not turning around, and trying to recover from her tears. She slowly turned around, and smiled with tears in her eyes.

His eyes were so gentle towards her as he came to comfort the lost girl. He had done something like this before. Yet, all this feels like is a story, that he just won't stop reading.

Something like: A lost girl, crying over her dead mother.

"Misaki-chan…can I come?" He questioned softly as he paced towards her. She just her eyes fiercely, and just let her tears fall.

"Nahh?" She said whimpering, "Misaki shouldn't burden Oujiro-san with her sorrows. Oujiro-san has no need to come!" She shook off her tears and turned towards Oujiro.

"Ne, Oujiro-san wants Misaki to allow him to comfort her," He surprised_ himself_ with his last sentence. 'I just met her and am already asking her to give me her acceptance into her personal space. Nice, Oujiro, nice. See if you get any friends now.' He mentally slapped himself to straighten up. But with her…he felt she would allow any friend to come into her life. She would listen to what her has to say.

"Hai. Persistent you are, Oujiro-san. I guess so." She wiped her eyes from the fog that clouded her vision of him. He saw him smile as he made his way to her. He came, finally, and stood. He looked at the stars.

"Demo, Misaki does look at the stars, right?" He asked bluntly. She gave a questioning expression, but soon smiled. Her eyes were now, slightly dry, but she knew that would end.

"Hai. I do. Why?" Misaki said confused. He took a step forward and pointed. She looked towards the target and say a red star. Beautiful. Just lovely, way too to describe. He chuckled when he saw her quiet look. 'How cute. Misaki I hope I can help you feel better. I couldn't stand to see you out here crying all alone" He thought sapply.

"Oujiro-san…do. Hai- never mind." She stopped and looked down. Curious was never a friend of Oujiro and always took over. He stepped even closer to her and looked down slightly.

"Misaki-chan can tell Oujiro anything…if she so liked to." He grinned down before her.

"Why does Oujiro-san…look so lonely? You're a very attractive, you're kind, handsome, and anything a girl would want. But if they looked close enough; they would see a lonely boy. Lost somewhere, looking for his fate. You look sad in your eyes" Simply shocked at what she said she backed down and blushed. He was silent. His eyes seemed to have calmed more than before. 'She saw straight through my years of experience, my disguise to hide my emotions. Innocent and naïve, she is , but her eyes are a dangerous tool for looking into someone's life.' Oujiro seemed to be a little insecure, but soon shook it off.

"Hai. I am sorry, Oujiro-san. I…-" She buckled over and began tearing up. Her traitorous tears fell as she tried to hide.

"Oujiro-san, I was so scared." She finally admitted.

Oujiro surprisingly moved without notice and came to her aid. He soon realized her was kneeling down, hugging her.

I am hugging the Princess of the Northern lands. Wow. What did you do now? – He thought blissfully

"Lovely. I am now troubling Oujiro-san. I just met you, and started crying like I was 7 again and lost my mother," She said sharply.

_"Lovely. I am now troubling Oujiro-san. I just met you, and started crying like I was 7 again and lost my mother."_ Those words slowly flowed through his mind like the wind.

"Misaki-" He was soon cut off by her finger,

"Go dance, Oujiro-san. There's no need for you to be out here with me in the cold. You have a life to tend to. Yours, remember? I am okay. I just need…sometime with my thoughts at hand. Thank-you for your concern, though. It was very sweet of you!" She giggled and blush as she notice his hands were on her waist, and she was snuggled in his chest.

"Misaki-chan…shall we dance then?" She widened her eyes in shock.

'Oujiro-san' She thought happily.

" I am not going to leave out here by your-self unless I know you're inside safe…with me." He said thoughtfully. He grabbed her hand softly and gently pulled her with him. "Hai?"

"O-okay!" She blushed furiously as he pulled into the ball. The men awed and the girls cooed once more. Awing and cooing should be Misaki's theme, eh?

"Misaki-hime and Oujiro-sama are now dancing together again! Too Kawaii!" They 'girl fan-girled' over Oujiro's charm and watched the elegant dance began, once again.

He smiled softly as he saw Misaki look towards the ground in embarrassment.

'I can't seem to leave her alone in a place, without worrying so.' He chuckled at the thought. 'I want to be-friend you, Misaki-sama. No. Misaki-chan'

"Oujiro-san, will you be my friend?" She asked going straight to the point. She smiled sweetly at him as she slightly blushed.

"Of course," He soon shook off the slight blush and dipped her.

_**DINGGG-DONNGGG-DINNGGGG-DONGGG!**_- Went the bell, realizing it was 12:00 AM, Misaki dismissed her-self from Oujiro saying Be right back', and soon walked up the stairs for the recital.

"As Princess of the Northern lands, EVERY prince or princess is welcome to the castle for any operation. This ball was about reunification, so we all can realize how important we all are to one another. My kingdom wouldn't have made it without you guys. Hopefully we can set another ball, just for fun? Just maybe? Hopefully you had a great time, and sorry for the disturbances. I am okay, no real injury." She paused to clear her throat.

"Everyone, have a great day!" Misaki concluded and soon bowed. The crowd also bowed as Misaki stood. She blushed for while. She soon walked down the stairs as the crowd cleared.

"Huff" She said with exhaustion. Someone tapped her on her shoulder signaling her in surprise.

"AHHH!" She said falling over. Catching her, he laughed pleasurably .

"Hai Misaki-chan. Shall I walk you to your room?" The enigma, soon to be realized Oujiro, asked requesting to.

"Hai. No problem. You do know where your room is, right?' He nodded as he followed her towards the hallway. He slowly followed her towards a huge doorway. 'Her room?' He smirked.

"Hai, my room is here! Sorry, all the…you know the drama." She blushed as she stumbled over her words. She looked up and saw that Oujiro was kind of…staring at her.

"Err, Oujiro-san, you okay?" She poked his arm. He looked at her and pulled close to her.

"It's alright," He kissed her cheek, "bye Misaki-chan. See you tomorrow, right?"

He waved good-bye. She slowly realized what happened and blushed: Pink, no red, no dark red, or no purple. Jeez, Misaki.

You must've had a lovely day, realizing what life _really_ is.

------------------------------------------------------------------&

Thanks for reading!

Whoa. It's not long. I might have a few grammar mistakes…or a lot. Please critique and help!

Next chapter will be up ASAP!

Reviews would be lovely too!

Arigato


	2. Greetings to another world

Hey there! Aly here just postin a second chapter! I DO NOT own _Angelic Layer_! This is my first fanfic on so please help and criticize my work. It would help me dearl!

Enjoy the _story_!

Episode TWO - What a LOVELY day the day I get to know you

The sun crept up over the tired hill, breaking through the horizon like a speeding bullet crashing through a window during a gun battle. Mixing various warm colors, pretending to be a profession at art. Swirling reds, oranges, and even _pink_, taking the breath away from the viewers like a _dazzling_ movie. It slowly gained its speed as it woke its people in this town and its sleeping world, making it a huge, lively alarm each morning. It woke up a lovely girl in her lovely palace. Oh! It's Misaki!

The sun escaped the protective blinds and curtains in Misaki's room. It twinkled to her eye saying, "Wake up, Misaki! It's a beautiful day!" Misaki refused to get up the first time the sun greeted but the sun was persistent. It shined into her eyes making her moan with dreariness. She fluttered eyes open and smiled. For everyday was a new day.

"Sunlight, oh what a_ lovely_ sunlight!" She greeted herself to the world, and brought herself towards her mirror. 'Was everything just a dream?' She sighed as she slowly brought her hand to her cheek. 'Because it was to real to be true,' She smiled as she rubbed the cheek that was once kissed by a lovely man. She showered and prepared herself for a new day.

Sitting in a chair while putting her silk ribbon in, she heard a knock. Curiously, she went after putting in the ribbon. She had a cute pink skirt with a red bow on it. With leggings, she had a pink shirt with a cute kitten on it. Her hair had two ribbons on the longer strands. She opened the door, who could it be?

"Oujiro-san!" She yelped in surprise. He smiled as he bowed in respect. At least he still remembers she's a princess.

"Hello, Misaki-chan." He said taking her hand once more. She knew already what was going to happen, but the blush wouldn't cease. "Nahh," The words slipped out. He chuckled as he kissed her hand.

"Demo, Misaki-chan likes bows?" She nodded; also blushing, he raised his hand. He pushed her bang back into shape.

"Ja, there we go." He smiled and examined her and her room. She greeted him and brought him in.

"I just have to do clean two more things, and I will be right back!" She raised two of her fingers, and passed him to a washing cloth. She skipped towards a room and led her own way.

She went into a room, a particularly large room. She stepped onto a stool and picked a rectangular figure from a shelf higher than her height. It looked like a picture frame. It had a dramatic, metal floral design looking very expensive. She mumbled in an inaudible tone as she slowly rubbed the surface. There was a similar face; it looked so much like Misaki. Was it her mother, he wondered curiously throughout his troubled mind. Misaki closed her eyes and wished a prayer towards the case and soon put back in its place. She immediately skipped towards this other area and cleaned that spot, making it 'shinier' than before.

"All done!" She said in an excited manner. She soon turned towards Oujiro and made her way towards there. Forgetting about the rug she pulled earlier…she fell! Oujiro quickly caught her before she was inches to hitting the ground. He smiled weakly at the thought if he was a second short and actually saw the princess fall flat-out on her face. 'Ouch,' he thought as he gently pulled her up from her embarrassing fall.

"Are you okay?" He said in a worrying stance. She hit her head playfully and in reassured her condition.

"Whoa! I almost fell!" She said rising from her position with help. She smiled awkwardly and that turned into a questioning glare.

"Why is Oujiro-san here anyway?" She raised any eyebrow at the lad and laughed.

"Ja, I came to ask for directions toward your '_enchanted _garden'. I have heard a lot about it. Could you take me there?" He asked her nicely.

"Sure! My mother started out the idea and it worked! Our garden was viewed from people across the world!" She said with a dramatic gasp as if she was a kid explaining a huge situation. She walked towards a hallway that had a doorway at the end it. Their footsteps echoed throughout the tour, and the conversation grew quiet.

"Here we gooooo!" Misaki expressed with enthusiasm and laughter. She ran toward a fountain. It was a sculpture of a_ beautiful_ woman. The way the sculptor outline her body and the extra features he showed were mind blowing and breath gathering. Oujiro found himself holding his breath for a specific reason, maybe because of the beauty that he was seeing for the first time. Who knows? Misaki stared at the statue with aw as if this is her first time meeting this extraordinary object.

'Wow,' Oujiro whispered to himself as he examined the featured object. He looked at the art as if he was looking for the very _mistake_ the artist may have made. He touched the women's hand trying to dignify his interest within this piece of art.

"Mziar la _Francis_ sculpt this. He made my mother," she beginning to smile widely, "he did a lovely job, didn't he?" She questioned as she heard a boom in the courtyard.

**_BOOM_**; went the pot and she knew exactly what was going on. The rebellious people came _marching_ in.

"OUJIRO-SAN RUN!" She rushed like the wind to get him out of here. She grasped his hand barely able to move him out the way of a gunshot. "Oujiro-san!" She pulled him into a hiding place as the guns fired. Security rushed everywhere like ants searching for food. They were rushing to get them out to safety.

"Oujiro-san! Are you okay? Did you get hit! I tried to move as fast as I could-" He covered her mouth and tried to get his words to the surface.

"Wha- what's going on?" He asked with a clueless stance. That's an unusual Oujiro question.

"Remember that guy who attacked me earlier?" She had a curious look of desperation. She was trying to get the conversation to end smoothly without getting into details to help get him into safety. "He was the vice-leader to this country's rebellion group. My step-dad has done many things to upset our country so they hunt me for revenge I guess," She stated fast enough for the conversation to end and for Oujiro to comprehend.

"O-okay" He stumbled over his words in sheer surprise. 'They're hunting Misaki-chan,' He thought to himself.

"Oujiro-san, I need you to hurry and run inside to safety! Hurry!" He grabbed her hand and ran towards the door.

"Ouji-" She couldn't finish her sentence in time, for the complete shock hit to fast for her to comprehend the situation.

'My heart pumping the blood faster than ligth itself. My hands shake. Is this fear? What's happening to me?' He thought almost frightened for his life. Strike two for an unlikely feeling of Oujiro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was VERY short as you can see! I have grammar mistakes...please point them out and critique my story! Thanks for reading and next chapter shall be coming very soon!

Arigato


	3. It's Not Your Fault

Hello all! Aly here giving the third chappy! I do not own Angelic Layer!

Enjoy your stay

_"Remember that guy who attacked me earlier?" She had a curious look of desperation. She was trying to get the conversation to end smoothly without getting into details to help get him into safety. "He was the vice-leader to this country's rebellion group. My step-dad has done many things to upset our country so they hunt me for revenge I guess," She stated fast enough for the conversation to end and for Oujiro to comprehend._

_"O-okay" He stumbled over his words in sheer surprise. 'They're hunting Misaki-chan,' He thought to himself._

_"Oujiro-san, I need you to hurry and run inside to safety! Hurry!" He grabbed her hand and ran towards the door._

_"Ouji-" She couldn't finish her sentence in time, for the complete shock hit to fast for her to comprehend the situation._

_Come stop your crying it will be all right; just take me h a n d_

He grabbed her hand without any hesitation and brought her with him towards the door. He, almost desperately, ran as fast as he tried to keep both the weight of Misaki and himself up. It was hard to think your very life maybe at risk, including you dear friend.

"Oujiro-san!" She pushed him away as the bullet pierced through her shirt and headed through her flesh. She gritted her teeth in pain she push him into the doorway falling towards the cold, merciless ground. Biting her lip in sheer agony, she held back her cries and screams and looked up to see the situation. Oujiro, frightened, finally got up from her push to see where she was. He look down and saw maroon red droppings on the cemented ground. His eyes widened as he saw Misaki lying in her blood on the surface.

"Mi-Misaki-chan?" His hand shook towards her. She fiercely closed her eyes, holding back a yelp as he tried desperately to pick her up. She moaned in pain before she passed out from the shock and blood loss.

"Run…Oujiro-san," She let out before darkness consumed her sight and body. He ran to safety and called for help. His voice echoed through the hallways as the security came rushing in. They gasped as they called for Hikaru, the expert in this situation. They held her fragile body while the waited and guarded for Hikaru. They examined Oujiro's body and mental stability. He went through a lot that day. He should get some rest.

Hikaru came rushing in. The sight of red sickened her. She already knew something happened to Misaki and that it must've scarred Oujiro himself to see the dear hurt and in so much pain. Hikaru hurried through the repeating hallways, and she made it. Her precious Misaki had been wounded, no shot down during the rebellious battle. She clenched her fist as she headed towards the fainted girl.

"Oujiro, you should get some rest. That was quite a scene to have been through, dear." Hikaru ripped a piece of her shirt to cover the ugly wound that was bestowed on Misaki. Hikaru put on her glove and gently wrapped it around her. Misaki winced in pain and groaned. Hikaru bit her lip as she slowly wrapped the wounded girl. The blood immediately soaked the cloth as she enclosed it. Oujiro looked down at Misaki. Her pigment was fading quickly. Her blushing face was there no more. Now it was pale and emotionless. He couldn't read her facial expression. The only thing that was noticeable was that she was in deep pain. Hikaru plopped Misaki on a security man's back and told him to hurry her to the hospital because she already fainted from blood loss.

Hikaru looked towards ailing Oujiro, and sympathized him. She came towards him, "It's not your fault if that's what you're thinking. It's not hers either. You both were thinking of a way to get yourselves to safety. Since Misaki thought of you as one of her people, she wanted to protect you also. No worries, Misaki will come through fine,' Hikaru smiled gently at Oujiro. He looked up and saw a pure white dove. What do they symbolize? Ah, Peace.

_-Hold it tight now. I will protect you from all around you_

Security rushed the bleeding girl through the emergency room before her time won the race to fate. The doctors hasted to get the correct tools for the surgery. The bullet had gotten too far deep within the body not hitting any vital organs, but nipped a major blood vessel. It was leaking out too much blood for her body to concentrate on ordinary tasks. Her body was failing to respond. The bullet had to get out. Doctors rushed towards her body and brought her into the room. They began quickly. Hikaru watched painfully through the glass window. If you looked close enough, a crystal clear tear could be seen on the cheek of the strongest woman in this country; she was crying for her special little doll.

---------&

Doctors came out the surgery room and had a worrying face of desire. "Misaki barely made it through and will need to stay in the hospital for quite a while. She won't be able to move for about another month. That blood vessel will need to heal quickly before and sports activities will come because she is banned from using any by government and in the health care society," Hikaru nodded in agreement and asked if she could see her. The doctors nodded and opened the door to unconscious Misaki. Sleeping, like a confused little lamb.

Her sandy brown hair was in the way of her eyes as Hikaru pushed the back to their place in her bangs. Hikaru sat in the seat next to the bed and waited forever for the princess to open her eyes. She was breathing hard through the oxygen mask. Life gave Misaki some of her pigment back not enough to not scare and of her people. Hikaru tried to remember the last time Misaki had been in danger like this before, but her mind would not take the task.

_WHY? Can't they understand what we feel?_

Oujiro sat on his bed and Misaki's pale face flowed through mind and just would not get out. He tried fresh air and walked out on the balcony, but he would see the cemented ground and how her blood stained it. Why? Why did they hunt a poor innocent girl like Misaki? Someone who hasn't the slightest idea of how to protect herself? It ailed him to even think that she was shot partially because of him. She wouldn't be able to move for a while…because of him. Wait, why would he care? He knows she just a friend, but why would it hurt this much?

Wait - no way. They're just friends…he hopes

_The bond between us can't be broken. Said I am going to be here; don't you cry._

Misaki's cold, emotionless body stood there as if her systems were paralyzed and could not move on their own. She laid there vulnerable to anything. The sounds of the gas mask echoed through Hikaru's mind as she tried to think good thoughts of the situation.

"Misaki, why did you do it?" Hikaru bent in frustration. She streamed her fingers through her red hair and sigh with exhaustion. Misaki's finger twitched with life as Misaki soon came back into life. Her eyes fluttered open! She wasn't supped to be awake for another week!

"MISAKI-CHANNN_NNNNNNN_N!" A girl's voice was heard in the stairs…underneath them. Oh boy, went Hikaru's mind.

"Tamayo?" Misaki's voice was crushed because of the hurt. Hikaru shushed and told her not to talk.

"Tamayo…stop! You'll! -" Tamayo destroyed the door…would a knock work? She panted and turned towards confused Misaki.

"MISAKI-C_HAAAA_ANNNNNNNNN! WHO DID THIS? WHY I OUGHTA!" Kotaro covered her mouth and put her to the ground.

"I…_actually_ did it!" He exclaimed…then fell over the volcanic Tamayo.

"Misaki, are you okay?" Misaki smiled and tried to get up, but Hikaru refused to let the girl get up. Hikaru tapped her shoulder and mouth 'no no'

Tamayo and Kotaro talked to her for about an hour before each of them had to get home before the sun's rays were no longer on that part of the world. They bid their farewell leaving Misaki alone with Hikaru. She didn't have a problem with it, it's just that Hikaru needed to get fresh air and actually sleep.

"Hikaru, go to the castle and sleep. You don't need to stay!" She tried her hardest to get the sentence out. Hikaru jeered at Misaki's passionate, yet agonizing eyes and finally weakened in pride and went. Hikaru tucked Misaki in one last time and pecked her on the forehead.

Misaki stared at the dots in the ceiling as if she was trying see the smallest picture that was visible. In her mind she drew little pictures of just random objects. She slowly felt her tired self confront her as she closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep through the pain.

_I wonder why it is? I don't argue like this with anyone but you._

Oujiro skimmed through the pages of the hospitals and finally saw Misaki's name. In relief, he saw her name and operation successful. He signed a visitors not and began to make his way to the destination he sought for. See, he wanted to say sorry for the trouble he caused, but knowing Misaki and how she can barely speak, she will try to explain everything; he didn't to hurt her physically so he will just see how she's doing right now. He hoped that she'd be sleeping so he wouldn't have to see those eyes…

_Her blushing face was there no more. Now it was pale and emotionless. He couldn't read her facial expression. The only thing that was noticeable was that she was in deep pain._

His mind wondered off to sorrow land as he thought he almost killed Misaki. They were just friends and she went all the way to almost killing herself. What was wrong with her? What was she thinking? She'd only known him a day and was already risking her life for a total stranger?

_"It's not your fault if that's what you're thinking. It's not hers either. You both were thinking of a way to get yourselves to safety. Since Misaki **thought of you as one of her people**, she wanted to **protect **you also. No worries, Misaki will come through fine,'_ That conversation eased through his mind like a mouse trying to get in the food. It was hard to get it out. It echoed. '_It's not your fault."_

'_It's not your fault, Oujiro-san'_

_It's not?_


	4. Just another day of w o n d e r

Hey there! OI! I got the fourth chapter up! I am so happy. You meet my character that I added for Misaki! Well, you will meet her

_Episode 4:_

Oujiro's gazed lightened as he rounded close to his destination. "_**PRINCESS MISAKI**_," said the door as if it couldn't be more obvious. He knocked at the door forgetting that she wasn't supposed to talk nor move. Remembering her accident, he opened the door to her haven. Oujiro's eyes soften as he saw the princess in her bed, sleeping. She breathed softly as if her breath was faint and couldn't get out as well. Her pale face came back a little he could tell and she would get through.

He walked towards her bed and her eyes flew open.

"Mi-Misaki!" He exclaimed as he stepped back for a moment. Her cerulean eyes fluttered open as she slowly began to renew in life. 'Oujiro-san?' She thought in a questioning mood. He slowly rebuilt himself and stepped forward to his previous stance.

"Ou-" She was cut off by his swift movement. He placed his index finger on her small lips.

"No need to," He smiled as she calmed down from his sudden movement.

But being mysterious and sly, what ever he did he would not look within her eyes. No matter how sky turquoise wanted to meet the ocean, he simply wouldn't do it. He felt as guilty as a witnessed robbery.

"Misaki-chan…why did you do it? I am just a simple prince that lives in the western plains. I am just a simple guy who's staying for the month for royal meetings. And you go and risk your life for me," He turned towards the girl, and saw that she was looking out the window. She got her paper and wrote.

"_**Now why would I let my friend get hurt when I could do something about? D **(_author's note: yes I did mean Misaki to do that. :O**_ I didn't want to risk seeing you get hurt. I would risk my life for anyone in my country simply because my mother left me that duty. I want to protect anyone as I can possibly can. I love each and every one of my people. And I hope they can feel it back in return_."** She wrote smiling with a thoughtful gaze. A few laces of her caramel hair fell down to her face, between her eyes.

"**But does Oujiro think less of me for making such a stupid task?"** She questioned turning her eyes to his. He couldn't resist. Ocean sapphire and Sky blue turquoise intertwined as they stared into dawn. Her eyes show her seriousness and passion towards the question. He blinked as wrote.

"**Why would I? I thought it was brave, but it ailed me to see you fall to the ground. I didn't really know what to think" **He smiled as he wrote his sentence. She turned towards him and wrote underneath his words:

"**I wonder why God took away my mom when I was so young? Am I that bad of a princess? I know I am a disgrace but I love my mom,"** she smiled as tears welled in her eyes. Her smiled hesitated to stay any longer and fell to the sadness she was feeling. The tears, heavy enough, now fell on her cold, soft hand as she buckled over and cried with her heart speaking out.

"**Does she hate me? I loved my mother, and she left me**," Her tears were falling more accurately now. They fell on the paper they both were printing on. It dripped and flowed down the paper, falling toward the previous ink that has shed on there. The ink fell victim to the tears as if it was a real person also. It began to cry also. Her tears of sadness played with the minds of everyone. They fell as if they were luggage waiting to fall some time or later. The luggage fell of the planes and crash into anything you could imagine. Oujiro's gentle eyes examined the girl and tried to figure out what to do for the situation.

_So by the m**ornin**g light we'll be half way to anywhere._

_Where l**ov**e is just more than your name_

Misaki's eyes welled with more tears as she coughed to stop. For every tear that fell, Oujiro felt more and more sorry for her. Her life was miserable as she cried everyday thinking she was the reason to the death of her mother. Her mother and father are gone, and now she has an abusive stepfather. His eyes were filled with sympathy and pain as he saw her well up with these emotions. He wanted to help her somehow…but how?

"Oujiro-san," she started with a firm cold voice, "don't feel sorry for me," her voice struck his body like the force of the wind. It almost blew his mind away. "I deserve this, for being such a nuisance to people." Her eyes lifted from the low and smile smiled brightly of the situation

He slowly turned to her face as she slowly brought her face low. She turned her face to the side to reject his eyesight from passing to hers. He passed closer towards in order to catch that beautiful sapphire gleam.

"Misaki-chan," He brought his hands up to her chin and brought her close. She felt her face steam as her face became an almost reflection to him.

"I would never think of you lower than royalty because your attitude simply is," He closed the space between them and embraced her in a hug (author's note: Ohh I got you! I knew you guys would think of something else!) Her cold hand suddenly became warm and soft. He cheeks began to heat up as she laid her head on his shoulder. Her face gave a crimson red color, and now we now she's back to us.

"Oujiro-san…why?" She said in his shirt, which was now damp with salty tears. She looked up with her blushing face with a questioning stare, "why are you here wasting your time with me?" She spoke the truth.

He didn't quite _know_ himself.

"Misaki-chan is alone, so I guess didn't want you feeling that way." He said off the top of his head. She broke through is embrace and nudged him. "Oujiro-san! You have another life to aid to! Remember your life?! " She laughed as she pushed him off the bed and order him out.

"Oh and one more thing; thanks for everything!" Misaki smiled big as she waved goodbye to Oujiro. He got up and step closer and leaned in towards her cheek.

'I'll be visiting tomorrow' He said she he kissed her cheek goodbye.

"_Does his pecks on kisses show affection or are they just friendship like? Oh don't be silly, Misaki! He's just being friendly! I bet they do that where he was from_!" She thought embarrassingly as she tried to laugh off of what just happened or what she thought.

-------&

As Oujiro closed the 'exiting' door, he wondered of the future events that might occur. Occurrences that have some position that might have Misaki. Why was he worrying about so many things at once? The things that have Misaki's name written all over it just 'bugged' him as if it was an annoying child pestering him about an ice cream bar at the store.

He knew he had 'friendly' feelings for Misaki, but why was he so protective of her? It hurt him to see her cry like he does with any other friend. She's different from others, he would always think, but it never really satisfied his curiosity. He had so many questions in such a small period of time. He was there for only 4 days, and had thousands questions he wanted answered.

_-Just another lovely dream about the way we met; just another fantasy of the way we k **i s** s-_

He paced to his car, and grasped the key he needed for the ignition. Curiously, he saw at least 4 suspicious members waltz in the hospital. One had a deep, scarred scar over his right eye, making the situation even worse. He walked behind the tree and suspected the area. Were they here for Misaki? Oh, the drama she has in her life can fulfill a man's lifespan.

The group walked in front of a girl about Misaki's size. She had deep teal colored hair, which was in a high ponytail on the top of her head. She had a shirt that was sleeveless on the right arm, which had a dramatic tattoo of the moon and the Yin Yang. (author's note: How cliche can I get? YIN AND YANGG. :) It was small and was fused together with an old language on its perimeter. Her left eye was pearl colored and her right was green.

The scar man asked where was Misaki's room, and Oujiro's heart once dropped dramatically, and sudden once more. The little girl smirked as she pointed towards his face.

"Now why would I tell a scoundrel like you? I mean, it should be obvious; I am Misaki's travel guardian. Hikaru is on a mission for her, and I am an extra guardian that she is in desperate need for," She took his hand and looked at it as he knew what she was going to do.

"Key!" She exclaimed, as her smiled grew big when the light in his hand grew bigger. A sign appeared on all the men's hands. Then she turned and did a front handspring to the next man. Side-kicking him in a wall, she landed in a familiar stance.

"Lay!" She brought forth her wolf. The wolf appeared through the foggy atmosphere. He growled at the enemies and ran towards the girl.

"Why the sudden call, Lya?" He spoke in front of the man's leg. He opened his mouth and bit his leg and threw him into a wall.

"Oh, just getting bored," The green light in her hand disappeared after she mumbled a few words.

Lya saw Oujiro and let out a sigh. "Who are you?" He asked as he stepped forward to the scene

"I am Suzuhara Lya! I am an acquaintance of Hikaru in the security issues. Misaki's level of danger was risky, so I am a scout that stays with her everyday!" He turned his head towards the wolf as the wolf walked towards him.

"His presence is lovely," Lay said as she rubbed herself against Oujiro's right leg. Lya's eyes widened with shock as her wolf petted her self against a total stranger

"You must be the one, Oujiro-sama," She bowed as she too senses his overwhelming aura. "You are the one who will lead Misaki's life into happiness!" She said as she exploded with wind. She disappeared.

"I wha?" He wondered, 'Misaki's leader to happiness?' Confused, he ran towards the room Misaki slept in. He ran. He ran. He ran until he made it.

Creee-_eekk_kk.

He opened the door to see if the sleeping maiden…was still asleep. He opened the door to see 'Lya' bowing to Misaki in a respectable manner.

'MISAKI-_SAMA_!" She went before clinging to the girl in a loving stance. Misaki smiled warmly to the girl.

"Lya-san!" Lya face cringed to the word the she spoke. "Now Misaki-sama, I told you about the 'san' at the end of my_ worthless_ name. Misaki smiled warmly once more as she saw the face of one of her best friends.

"Oh hello, Oujiro-sama!" Lya said as he slowly opened the door to check the women. "Hello ladies. Just checking on ya" He said embarrassingly being caught.

"Why thank you kind man. I think you should go get some rest after what you saw.

"Of course" Oujiro bowed and winked at Misaki as he left the room. Lya shook her head with laughter and began to have a conversation with the lovely little girl about how much the danger has risen against her.

Misaki nodded through with shock and tears in her eyes.

They found the man who killed her dear mother, and why he did it.

_THANKS_ for reading everyone. Rache of course gets a shout-out for being the biggest fan! X3 (sorasheart281) Kikio she has me as a fav. That's very lovely. And there is more

Thanks for reading and please do review and critique the chapters and stuff, THANKS AGAIN!


	5. Please, Please forgive Me

_Episode 5: Please, Please Forgive Me._

"_Of course" Oujiro bowed and winked at Misaki as he left the room. Lya shook her head with laughter and began to have a conversation with the lovely little girl about how much the danger has risen against her._

_Misaki nodded through with shock and tears in her eyes._

_They found the man who killed her dear mother, and why he did it._

Misaki felt the warm droppings of salty liquid crawl down her face as Lya painfully told the news. Lya's eyes hardened with anger as Misaki's flinched in pain as she said the man's name. Misaki's caramel hair fell to her face as she felt her warmth gradually get colder during the speaking. She winced at her gun wound and also the cold words Lya was beginning to say.

'Misaki-sama, please don't cry. I **miss **her too'

Lya thought as Misaki wiped the cold tears from her soft gentle face. Lya grasped Misaki's hand as she pulled her in for an embrace. She hugged her with comfort so it would Misaki go through this hard time. Lya's tears came springing down as she shook with sadness. "

"I wish I could have gotten him. I wish I was stronger than the average woman, but I simply failed and let her die," she stated as she loosened her grip on Misaki. "I wish I could have saved her life and your heart, but I let down our country and gave the throne to an evil man. I did so much wrong. Misaki please forgive me!" She said as the pain grew. Lya fiercely shut her eyes closed as she held back the developing tears

"Lya-chan, you helped my mom as much as you could. There's no need for forgiveness," Misaki said as she brought Lya up from her knees. She smiled gently as she wiped the fear struck tears from Lya's beautiful face. "As princess, you also should stay strong," Misaki winked as she straightened her face up with her lovely smile.

Lya soon heard a table or something fall behind the door, and soon rose with suspicion. She turned to Misaki and nodded. Lya put her in the large closet and let her stay there safely. She began to act lie she was the off duty nurse and began to clean the dormitory. He waltz in the room as Lya though, 'Oh why me?' She kindly walked to the men and asked them a question.

"My dear sir why are up here?" The man smirked as he threw his beer bottle down to the ground. "I am here for a lady. Ohh yes, a lady for me tonight!" This drunken…thing really was desperate and came to the hospital for some…you disgusting…ew. Lya looked down a kicked him in the groin sending him into a buckled position as she kicked him to the ground.

"I swear if you were to touch it'd be hell for you," She stated as she spat on his well-being. She heard the security come and calmed down.

"Lya-sama-hime! Are you secured and well?!" The young man exclaimed as he raced up the stair columns. He has his helmet on so his hair was blinded from us. He had green eyes that shown like the trees' leaves just outside of them on a spring day. Oh la la! Lya has a…friend? (author's note: oh yes, mdears, oh yes.)

"Saiku, what's with the rush? I could have handled it myself. You doubt to often," she whined as he looked down to the wooden floor. "Well, it's a guard's authority to protect who he's supposed to protect!" He stated as he looked at the closet. "I heard something," He rounded close to the closet and…poked it.

BOOM! Misaki came falling out of the closet landing on her shot leg.

'ITAAIII!" She screamed as Lya frantically jumped after the fallen princess. She threw her body towards the incident catching the mistress.

"Saiku, next you must remind me to kill you for hurting my Misaki-sama," Lya explained with a twitched grin before helping herself and Misaki up. Misaki smiled brightly as she saw on of her old friends.

"SAIKU!" She exclaimed as she tackled the young man. Being confused he caught the girl automatically and by surprise. He swept her up in the air as she smiled widely to him. Misaki grinned with a lovely smile as he slowly let her down. Lya kicked him in his shin for such a incident.

"Did I say you can sweep my Misaki off the ground?"

Misaki slowly arose from her set place and jumper up because of the sharp pain that hit her leg.

"Saiku, rush her to the bed! Hurry!" Lya demanded before he scattered towards the ailing girl. "No I'm fine," she lied as she exclaimed in pain. She nervously smiled as the lie came through as it tried to dispel any worries," It's just a little pain!" Saiku picked her and brought her to the hospital bed. She pouted like a 5 year old.

"Right so that yelp was just a fan girl moment, eh? I think not young lady!" She laughed as the slightly older girl came and pat her head. "Wait aren't you like…2 years older than her?" Saiku concluded after a little math. Lya turned metallically and laughed nervously. Suddenly she gave him the death glare," Dap, duh not that it means anything," He turned quickly yo avoid the dangerous eyes that watched his movement across the room.

"Princess Lya, we should get you back to the palace immediately," Saiku said as he saluted, "Remember last time we were late? Queen Shouko blasted our heads off with anger and…" He stopped and looked at Lya as she smiled at him and Misaki. "Okay, just wait a sec- okay?"

_- Just as the beautiful, luminous flower grew, the sun came tumbling down_

Oujiro arrived around midnight because of the sudden distractions that he had all day. Litlle did he know his parents changed his very life that day:

A princess from a foreign land came that day in order to settle an arrangement between the well-known land and prince.

**Dear Queen Mihara,**

**I, here, as queen dedicate my daughter for an arranged marriage for a peace treaty to your eldest son:**

**Mihara Oujiro.**

**Mishi Laguna has agreed to the terms and is willing to marry for this cause. She has the proper respect towards you.**

**I really hope we can arrange this. She'll be heartbroken if it doesn't. She's very fond of your honorable son. **

**Mishi Lye**

**Queen of The Little South Islands. **

---&

"Oujiro! Ou-chan!" A maid exclaimed running towards him, "Your mother is in desperate need of you!" She smiled with sadness giving the smallest hint that his hear will break towards the end of the night. Oujiro ran thinking his mother had a heart attack or a medical disorder. He ran to the door and opened it, without even knowing:

"Oh boy," He stated in his mind as he became weak in the mind. He painfully thought that his life would end so suddenly. He wanted to say "I'm screwed" but that would be very unlikely with him.

"Meet Laguna, your arranged fiancé," His heart ran away from him without him even noticing it. He felt dizzy from the surprise that his mother did. Why? He though he…was free? His mind re-traced his mother's last words in her sentence to just reassure him how awful his situation was. 'Arranged fiancé?' He thought the lovely word marriage could never be discriminated with the word: arranged?

She was a beauty, but she wasn't his type.

Oh the hardships; Take my hand, help me through the r u s h.

Misaki, in a wheelchair, entered the grand hall as she heard Queen Mihara speak: Oujiro do you not want to get married to Laguna?' She slowly backed away a step as she took a breath. She remembered:

"Well you and Oujiro seem to be getting along pretty well, hmm?" Lya teased as she held Misaki hands. She felt her hand warm up as her face gave away the heat. "Well do you like him?" She asked impatiently as Misaki began to state,

"Well, I love him like a close friend, that's all!" She said before she soon felt her confused heart fight back against that. It was yelling at her but she did know what it was saying..

_---&_

Misaki smiled as her yelling heart ceased. It knew what was going to happen.

"What's wrong with me?" She spoke to herself as she tried to hush down.

"Why this is a surprise, I don't remember saying I wanted to get married. I thought I had the freedom to choose?" He argued with a calm yet surprised tone. "Ou-chan you're turning 17 and you are to be married by 20 or 21st birthday!" He turned away as he thought about it. "Wait are you rushing my process," His eyes began to flicker with anger. She shook her head no.

Oujiro smiled weakly as he turned to a running stance. "I'll think about it," he stated as he turned. Misaki quickly tried to 'wheel' away as Oujiro's presence came. Her heart raced to the finish line; "thump" it went as she hurried to save herself from heartbreak. A broken heart? She said she only loved Oujiro as a close friend. Well? She loved him as a friend. Why would she feel this way?

"Misaki?" A questioning voice asked her as her heart suddenly stopped.

"…" She didn't respond. She swallowed hard as her mind commanded her to move but as petrified as she was her fingers for the wheel would not.

"Misaki?" The voice asked one more time before taking a step forward. Misaki dashed forward having a salty liquid fall from her fiercely closed eyes. She ran, and ran on her shot leg. "Misaki!" He exclaimed as he bolted towards the hurt girl.

_-What going on? I am running, running, away from y o u ;_

Her wounded leg suddenly lost its feeling as she suddenly stumbled over herself, hitting the decorated rug beneath her. "Ouch," she softly exclaimed as the pain in her leg thumped, sending agonizing waves through her stone cold body. Tears, also filled with pain, came springing out with freedom, streaming down her red-struck face.

"Misaki!" The voice said with shock as his footsteps came closer and gradually got slower towards her. She knew who it was. She knew what was going to be said. Her heart just can't take reality.

"_When you fall in love, my dear. You shall go through many hardships .He will say he loves someone else, but" she said as she passed away._

She already knew her love life would be crashing down. A touch known as Oujiro came to surface and touched her shoulder. She winced at the touch being terrified of his future question.

She thought as he said: 'what are you doing here?"

The question emerged like a weed in a flower garden.

"I don't-" she hesitated, "know" She turned her face to avoid his sky blue turquoise eyes. "Did you…did you hear everything?" He asked desperately hoping for a "no", but he knew it was too good to be true.

"I know I shouldn't have, but-" she looked down as she tried to find an excuse, "I know I have no excuse, so I should be leaving and act as if this never happened!" She quirked a bright—_fake_—smile to him.

She stood before him and took a step before feeling a swift catch of her left arm. Her eyes widened in even more shock as he slowly brought her back down to a kneeling stance. His blue—turquoise—hair covered his eyes. She stared at his trance as he slowly changed before her eyes.

"How do you…how do you feel about me…getting married?" She held her breath so her dreadful tears would not fly from her eyes. She looked up and saw:

His eyes. She saw the hurt.

"I am happy for you, I just with that we could finish our last dance-," She said as she was pulled in a swift embrace.

_Take my hand, we're leaving here t o n i g h t_

She didn't know what to think. She felt his warm short breaths fall down her back as he felt her heart race and the warm growing on her face.

"Why did you run away?" He asked bluntly. His voice trembled as she felt his heart race also. "I just—" Misaki wanted to say the truth but her heart wouldn't allow it. I actually don't know exactly,"

"Really?" he asked with an emotionless expression, "Please just don't…run away she from me," He said as he looked to her face. She tried to pull away. She looked into his eyes, " Sorry for the inconvenience and interruptions," He began to get to her face as she gradually realized what was soon to happen. His face reddened slightly as his nose touched hers. He stopped as he heard a faint sound. The clicking of heels came closer and closer. He stopped and pulled them both up.

"Oh hey, _Laguna_." He emphasized and stressed the proper noun with an ugly yet calm voice. Laguna walked to his face and put her hand onto his neck. She smirked as she brought him closer into a kiss. Snap! She kissed him on the spot.

"I really am sorry for the interruptions," She said with her caramel hair falling to cover her teary eyes. Oujiro at the point wanted to scream, but had a terrible obstacle in his way. The second she touched his lips he pulled away, but he was dreadfully to late in order to calm Misaki down. She was already to her wheel chair and strolling away.

"That'll keep her away," Laguna evilly smirked to her victim.

"Misaki is one of my closest friends and you come acting like we are married?" He exasperated.

"Why yes. She may take you away from me," Laguna batted her eyes.

"I was never yours" He said sadly looking at the shadow on no one.

Please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again

Misaki's eyes were blank as she entered her room. With no feeling or emotion she strolled to her window that had a great view on the moon.

"What is with me? I thought I said I loved him as…as a close…friend?" She thought as she slowly began feeling her heart shatter for her friend.

"I am so sorry."

Please review! Thanks for reading!


	6. Infinite E m o t i o n &

This chapter shall be a song chappy. I switch each chapter...I guess. I KNOW I must have many errors. I was rushing today. I am so sorry.

Enjoy!

Chapter 6: _Infinite E m o t i o n **&**_

Morning rose beautifully as the mountains shadow fell to the other side. The sun's rays woke the bird and they soon began to chirp the morning tune. The dew on the grass showed its beauty as the sun added its sunlight to glisten it with hope and prosperity. But this beautiful morning was a sad morning indeed. Instead of a sleeping princess, we have one looking out her window, as if she were waiting for a sign to just run away. Suzuhara Misaki awaits her happiness to come.

Misaki stood at her window as the sunlight came beaming through her window.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Notice me. Take my hand. Why are we strangers-_

_When our love is strong, why carry on without me?_

---------------------------------------------------------------

She sighed at her window step. The hot air showed the step to condensation as it kissed the window with a feather-like touch. Soon as the air quickly spreads across it's chosen area, it retrieved to the center and gradually disappeared. She woke up earlier than her usually time. It wasn't a problem, but it was an unusual sight. She got up and got ready for the day, but the window led her to many mysteries like:

_Why was her sudden mood so gloomy?_

_Why did she feel that way last night?_

_Why…is she asking herself these questions?_

Misaki shook them off of her mind and soon began her day once more…with more enthusiasm so no one would notice her sudden sadness. She paced to her closest and looked for an outfit for her day. She'd usually pick something based on her mood, but not today, she's trying to conceal any hint or detail that might attract attention to her new, sudden friend. In spite of the fact that Oujiro told to never hide her feelings from a friend, she would do it anyway, simply because it was just her nature. She hated to see someone sit there and worry for her. That made her a hypocrite. The girl always was worrying for someone else rather than her own life.

A kind caring little girl she was, but she had many secrets. Inside her room she was a lonely, mourning little girl. She was still mourning over the sudden loss of her mother. Thinking that she as the cause to the woman's death, she always cried when 'mother's death' came to surface. She showed a smile to everyone, deceiving him or her, making him or her think she has a bright and stable life.

Changing that situation her stepfather always was the first to blame her. Like the story of Cinderella or Ashputtle, the father was neither there nor supporting her. Misaki was always alone in her own little world. Until: -----------------------------------------------------------------

_Every time I try to fly, I fall without my wings. _

_I feel so small. I guess I need you baby._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

She finally was able to go to the supermarket area where she met Tamayo and Kotaro. Misaki always knew those two would her back from the very start of there friendship. No doubts in her mind that Tamayo would kill that very voice that would insult her with deplorable insults. They would regret the very existence that had, because one Tamayo would torture and humiliate their pride and well being. As for Kotaro, she knew he liked her at first but where time came he slowly began to have a loving brotherly love towards her. He would actually hunt, kill, torture, or anything else just to make sure he doesn't come back again.

Misaki knew she had friends. She knew she had it all. But her feeling inside would not suffice. It was known that your friends are humans and have their flaws. In Cinderella, she had mice friends but they could not protect her throughout her fairytale. They could only do what they can, on their spare time. Same goes for Tamayo and Kotaro, they have their own lives, and Misaki understands that to the fullest. She didn't expect them stay with her forever? Did she? She never relied on them for help. She never wanted them to be dragged into the mess of life with her. Did she?

Misaki found her shirt and pants that matched and said: Smile 4 us! The exact opposite of what her heart's screaming to her inside. But she wants everyone to stay happy, and will to anything for that to happen. Even giving up her happiness. You could say that Misaki is selfless, but that would only be a mere crumb compared to reality.

She strolled outside to her garden as she saw her flowers sprout to Mother spring. She smiled sadly at the thought that she was ignoring their beauty just so she can keep her tears from falling.

"_Why?_ Why am I acting like this?" she shouted to herself. Her heart is pouring every emotion she's feeling. The hole enlarged over the years of insults and abuse from her father. Hikaru always there to protect her, was now gone on a mission for a foreign land. Misaki sat down on the stone bench as she thought of way to show people that she was fine because she certainly was not. She tried smiling brightly but her watery reflection showed not. She tried thinking happy thoughts…but she had none.

The fountain's water came pouring out like a waterfall. Pouring its fresh clear water into its captivity at the bottom. The fish in pond swam, encountering each other in a circular position. She sighed as the blue suddenly turned darker as if the lighter blue was frightened of her mood. She wouldn't be surprised.

---------------------------------------------

_Every time I see you in my dreams I see your face_

_It's haunting me. I guess I need you baby._

-------------------------------------------------

The sun's light wasn't seen anymore as the shade spread across the garden like an epidemic disease. She kneeled to her knees in an 'I want to be alone' condition. Warmth in her eyes began to emerge under her closed eye lids. She fiercely shook them off as she felt cold, single droplets. She sighed with a confession: She was really feeling bad that day. But…

Why? Misaki never wants to show her sadness, but this sadness is to ignorant and arrogant, it will not cease. Was…no it couldn't be that. Was she jealous of the fact that Oujiro's heart may have been taken? No, no, no. Never. It wasn't her type, but it could have been. She mentally smacked herself and told herself to kindly be quiet. Oujiro is a close friend…right?

She sighed between her legs and slowly got up. Why was it raining so suddenly? It was as if the sun was crying too for little Misaki. It was like Misaki was the dominant being and what she feels goes. Hmm, interesting indeed.

Misaki suddenly ran inside to her surprise she opened the door and…

-------------------------------------

_I make believe that you are here_

_Is the only way I see clear._

----------------------------------------

Oujiro was o the other side exiting. Misaki held her breath as the droplets of water came falling down her face showing that she was in the rain for a while. She took a step back as they both stared into each other's eyes, waiting for the next movement. Oujiro's eyes, surprised, widened with even more shock as he saw tears trailing down Misaki's face.

"Excuse me, I shouldn't be in your way," She stated before trying to get her eyes back to herself instead of on him, " I am sorry." She said slightly whispering, but to where Oujiro could hear it. He suddenly grabbed her small hand and…

---------------------------------

_What have I done? You seem to move uneasy?_

_Every time I try to fly I fall with out my wing._

_I feel so small. I guess I need you baby?_

-------------------------------------

_Pulled her into a quick embrace._

---------------------------------------

_I may have made it rain. Please forgive me_

_My weakness caused you pain, and this song is my sorry._

_-_

_At night I pray, that soon your face will fade away._

-------------------------------------------

He gave a quick embrace as she suddenly let loose her pain within her tears. Her heart shouted with pain through her tears. It was struck with sadness with a dash of desperation to get away. She tried pulling away but he refused. She slowly closed her eyes the powerful tears streamed through.

"Misaki-chan, I—am sorry," He stated with pain in his voice, " I am sorry for even coming here and just ruining your life," He said as he loosened his grip on her. She looked up to his face an saw tears falling down. "I was thinking all day about how I was going to say sorry and why, but nothing would come," She wiped his tears ad smiled. She tasted the salty tears that she had cried earlier.

"No reason to be sorry. Actually you're the first friend that actually was there for me the whole time. I should be saying sorry for ruining your life," She said bringing her hand to his face. He held it and suddenly brought her close. He pale cheeks suddenly turned red as she thought of the last time they were this close. Forgetting where he was, which outside in the pouring rain, he closed the space between and pressed his lips against hers.

Oh what a kiss. She felt his lips press against her as she suddenly opened her eyes with surprise. Was this a kiss to figure out if he loved her more than a loving sister? Or was it just to make her feel better or right for the moment? His embrace tightened her as the kiss suddenly stopped.

He looked away trying to avoid her shock struck eyes. "I am very sorry," as he walked away from the shocked girl. She stepped forward a tiny step and looked down to the floor. "Oujiro-san!" She exclaimed as her knees fell to the floor. Tears came springing through her eyes as Oujiro closed his eyes and turned to the ailing girl.

"I'm sorry, but I can't _speak _to you anymore. It'd be just killing you softly," She smiled brightly through the pale characteristics on his face. Misaki's cries suddenly ceased for a cold moment. She got up and wiped her eyes. She smiled brightly but with a cold sensation. Oujiro has _never_ felt a feeling before. The real taste of fear as you see you friend fall apart can be like death returning for a second time and you know it's coming back. He opened his eyes as he saw her famous deceiving smile.

_------------------------------_

_Every time I try to fly I fall with out my wings. I feel so small._

_I guess I need you baby. And every time I see you in my dreams-_

_I see your face, I guess I need you baby?_

_---------------------------------------_

Song my Britney Spears - Every time

Tell me if I should:

Have Oujiro actually like Laguna...a little

Or fake him so he can get rid of his doubtful love with Misaki?

PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me your ideas!


	7. Infinite Possibilities

Hey guys, got chapter 8! This one was my favorite! I just loved writing this and chappy 7

Please enjoy!

Episode 7: He loves me; He loves me n o t

_"I'm sorry, but I can't speak to you anymore. It'd be just killing you softly," She smiled brightly through the pale characteristics on his face. Misaki's cries suddenly ceased for a cold moment. She got up and wiped her eyes._

_She smiled brightly but with a cold sensation. Oujiro has never felt a feeling before. The real taste of fear as you see you friend fall apart can be like death returning for a second time and you know it's coming back. He opened his eyes as he saw her famous deceiving smile._

**Please, please forgive me but I won't be home again.**

**Maybe someday you'll look up and very consciously**

**You'll say to no one "Isn't something missing?**

Her deceiving smile reappeared in his mind and haunted him the rest of the night. The soft sound the tears made as they fell to the rugged floor echoed through his ears as he tried and tried to erase her death-like appearance out of his mind. He turned to his right as tried to get as comfortable as possible. Suddenly he stood to a sitting position and stared at his window waiting for the correct time to actually get up.

He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep.

He went to his window and saw a slender figure near her well. 'Oh man,' he thought painfully to himself as he saw Laguna toying with Misaki's well. She smirked as she desecrated the lovely statue's water. Nothing could be more dishonorable than this woman in her state of mind. She couldn't get Oujiro's heart so she'll take away Misaki's just for props.

She took a small, fragile bottle from her pocket and poured a chemical into the water immediately making it turn to a disgusting color. She had no self-respect, for neither herself nor others. Oujiro sighed quietly as he began to makes his approach. He leapt form his patio into he sight. She smirked at his appearance and hugged him as if he were another lover of hers.

"Oh Oujiro-sama! I heard you get rid of that wench!" She exclaimed with happiness and joy. His heart screamed "YOU. YOU. YOU!" But he shook it off and…hugged her. She gasped as her eyes opened.

"I guess I do need to marry you," He said in an emotionless voice as his hug loosened. "What was he thinking? He wants to marry when he just lost his dearest friend? What if she watching them right now? Is she crying? OF COURSE she's crying.

In awful situations like these, Misaki would be the one to help him through, but now? She's probably wondering what she did. Why was she so insignificant? Oh boy, what'd you do this time? He thought to himself before she interrupted his thinking.

"Did you really love a disgrace like her?" Oujiro gulped as his heart pumped like it's running a mile race a running to a finish line. 'Did I love her?' He has to ask himself again and again. "No she was like a little sister!" He lied as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her. He mentally slapped himself to get things together.

_You won't cry for my absence I know, you forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant? Am I so Insignificant?_

Misaki came running outside. She was trying to escape her drunken stepfather. It appeared on her face she had a bleeding scar. The blood dripped from her scar almost blinding her. The scar lay on the side of her face ending at the end of her next. She ran into the courtyard and saw…

She saw the couple standing next to her precious statue. She saw the water that poured through and the disgusting colored it showed. She felt her fist ball and the anger rise to her mind, as she didn't know what to think. Before Misaki actually thought about it she ran over to them and surprised the both.

SLAP! Went a hand touching the face of a sudden person. Misaki's eyes were not seen as her other hand was still balled into a fist. She wasn't thinking.

"I told you I loved this statue! It was of my mother! This fountain was her idea and now…it's ruined. You ruined my only inheritance of my mother!" She had slapped Laguna in the face with anger. Misaki... is angry? Not a pretty sight.

"Misaki," Oujiro said under the released breath. She wasn't speaking to Laguna? She was speaking to him.

"You just let her do this?" She felt another spur of tears come from the well in her eyes. She shook them off quickly and lifted her face from the sight of the shallow ground. The jurisdiction of her heart said no to the slap she wanted to bring to his face. He turned away from her angered eyes and shook his head.

"I was going to tell-" She shook her head and walked passed the 'couple'; she just walked away before showed another secretive side of her. Hurt took over her these days, and it was impossible for her to control and contain it from public.

So Misaki, for the rest of her days, will probably stay locked in her deplorable room where she will mourn over her losses. What else could she to without being a bother? She'd make jurisdictions; when she passed by him she would not talk to him. Just because...why? She had feelings for him, she knew that. But was it the fact she had fear against rejection and possibly a broken heart?

Bingo.

She hopped to her window like a cat running away from its owner. She didn't want to be seen.

But who could blame her. She fell in love with a handsome prince, that was just so far away from her tiny, depressed world.

So she would cry

-------&

I am so sorry about the short chapter and the long wait guys! Please review!


	8. All I wanted

Episode 8: All I w_**a**__nt_ed.

_"I was going to tell-" She shook her head and walked passed the 'couple'; she just walked away before showed another secretive side of her. Hurt took over her these days, and it was impossible for her to control and contain it from public. _

_So Misaki, for the rest of her days, will probably stay locked in her deplorable room where she will mourn over her losses. What else could she to without being a bother?_

"Laguna, don't touch Misaki or even hurt her _anymore_. She has nothing to do with us and my _kingdom_," Laguna was dumbstruck. Oujiro had said it so _cold_, and _selfless_ as if he were her sworn guardian for _life_, that she, herself, couldn't speak. Her lip trembled in disappointment; she was going to cry her greedy tears from her deceiving eyes.

"Your _kingdom_? What does _that_-"

"That's why you're marrying me, right? For my inheritance of the throne; to get your tiny island in the headlines of the news?" He looked down to her with reason and a shivering gaze. She gulped hard and her hands grew wet with a nervous sweat. She wanted to run away from the spotlight from him. She knew all she wanted was _his_ eyes to only be yearning for _her_. She wanted his dance with her to be graceful and not forced or just to be out of the kindness of his _heart_.

Ah. That's what she'd lust for, his _heart_. She was planning to steal the prince's heart from anyone who had had it; Even if it were a girl so innocent and naïve as _Misaki_. Her hostile mind could make even Misaki's hard-spirit fall to her knees. She'd even make the princess bow to her, just for the heck of it.

It was her guilty-pleasure, sadly.

"Never!" She walked backwards and gave him a sneer. "You _will _marry me," She got herself together and held her head high before she took her departure. His mind was spinning; he had no idea Misaki would appear at random and get her heart torn again. She left so quickly, which relieved him quite a lot. How many times must he do this before she actually suicides? He needed to say sorry once more but knowing her she'd only shrug it off as if it had never happened. Or that she thought of it as nothing. It was just simply her attitude as of the late.

He walked to the fountain leisurely because of the night's grasp on him. He was _finally_ growing tired; knowing he should be rushing to the bed and hopefully getting a great night of rest, he didn't. He wanted to clear the chemical that she had set in the water's well. _Despicable_, he said cursing a rather familiar woman.

Oujiro didn't exactly know what to do. He sighed and turned towards the entrance of the palace.

-----&

_She didn't exactly know what to think at a time like this. She figured everything out now. Though it was scary to admit first. She began to look back at her actions and wondered why all of his actions seemed to have some result in her heart. He'd come; she blushed. He smiled; she'd feel like fainting. What am I thinking? She thought to herself as she looked in her grand mirror; she saw the bags under her because of her last tear shed. _

"_I love him, don't I?" She asked herself bluntly and incomprehensibly. She did, in fact, have many emotional breakdowns when he came, but she had a hard childhood. Memorable events are hard to forget, she thought trying to rule out the possible reasons why she was acting this way. She removed her ribbon from her caramel hair and let it fall to her shoulders. "But I can't," She sighed and shrugged off the suggestion._

_She felt dirty and sweaty after running away from her drunken father. He had cut her with his broken wine bottle and wanted to have a sexual conversation with her. Doing a woman's action, she kicked him in the groin and bolted out the corridors. Just before she ran, he grasped her leg and shoved her down with the last bit of energy he had before he buckled over in pain. He broke the wine bottle and swung once and sliced her cheek. Her body trembled all over before she could even think of getting herself back together._

_Though she may have been small and her legs were tiny, she still ran with all her might. She heard his sloppy yelling and pushed herself to run faster. She was tired and he was drunk. Who'd win the race? Misaki. She convinced her body finally and took a swift turn before he'd even sensed it. She kept running until she reached outside to the 'couple'. She wanted to run but her legs were petrified; her muscles wouldn't budge. She screamed at her mind, helping her release herself from that trance._

_----_

"That's the story," She said rethinking the nightmare, "Oh how I caught them-" Hikaru ran through the door. Jumped out of the way, shoving Misaki in the opposite direction. It was all to fast, Misaki couldn't take it anymore; she screamed until she felt hands pull her towards a body.

"We need back-up. We have intruders in the main building," Hikaru spoke to the intercom that wrapped around her ear. "North, Misaki's room. They were headed—Misaki move!" Hikaru pushed her right from under her away from the attacker.

"Ah. My little princess," The man sniggered as he waltzed to the panting girl. "My what a prize I have today. My target is found just easily, it amuses me to no extent. Hikaru grimaced and slowly unsheathed her sword. "You ma'am, can't interfere," he spat at the female, "Seemingly as you can't protect her in the first place," He laughed to himself.

"That's it," She jumped pushing him out of the room. "You! Run right now," She looked at Misaki, "I'll be right behind you," her eyes softened just a wee bit. Misaki nodded, quickly scurrying out of the room. Hikaru jumped towards the kneeling, injured man. "Oh! I wasn't going to interfere again? I completely forgot my dear," She kicked the man down the stairs and followed behind him. Run as fast as you can, Misaki-hime, she thought almost begging.

------&

"Whew, that was mighty close!" Misaki knelt for a breather. _Hikaru_. She thought running again. "You're always risking a little too much for me, and it pains me to see you working so hard for nothing," She heard voices approaching her.

"Where's boss?" Misaki urgently stopped in her steps. "Maybe if we search harder we'll get paid more!" Once decided, coincidentally turning to her. She felt herself being pulled through a door. 'He was warm, his breath was steady, and he pulled in the closet me at the perfect time!'

"Are you okay?" He asked, "Misaki?" She felt a rush of heat rush to her face. She knew exactly who saved her life.

"Oujiro," she ran into his arms, "Hikaru, I couldn't stay—she told me to go. She told me to go!" she cried into his chest, pouring everything she felt out. "She may be—No!" He wrapped his arms around her and shushed her as the other voices became louder.

"Tell me about it when we get out this closet," He whispered in her ear and grasped her hand. She nodded, releasing herself from his chest. "I think we need to peek to see, they're being awfully quiet," She held his shirt tighter.

"No don't! If they find you, they'll just take you away as hostage. And I'd hate for one of my friends to be with them right now," she sighed into his shirt.

"Hey. It'll be all right, I promise. I'm just going to slightly open the door and peek. I'm not going to get out," He whispered reaching for the knob. She loosened from him so he could get closer to the door. He peeked; no one was there for a couple seconds. He then heard a whisper coming from the opposite side of the hall. His heart raced as he brought Misaki just a little bit closer. She gasped once more.

She was just inches away from his chest, his gorgeous face, and his _lips_.

--

Oh my! I can't believe what I put you guys through! I finally updated and it's so short. And then I cliffhang it. I'm so sorry! D:

-aly


	9. Cause the little things you do

I do not own Angelic Layer; only few unfamiliar characters here and there. Enjoy!

He was going to try and speak but—

Episode 9; No matter what it takes

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're away and dreaming;_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

Misaki had kissed him. She put her hand on his cheek, looked him in the eye and closed their distance. He was shocked and all together ecstatic. He put his arms around her and kept the kiss silent from the predators that lay outside.

He pulled away and looked at her once more with a blush _slowly_ consuming his face. She looked down to hide her face.

"I can't find her!" they were shoved back into reality. He peeked through the door, still holding onto Misaki. He heard their footsteps gradually get softer and the door closed. _Oh how fitting_, they closed the door for us, Oujiro thought. He opened the door and let her out first. She turned around and blurted,

"Oujiro, **I**_ love_ **you**," He didn't have time to close the door before being blown back. She looked to the floor. "I know it's only been what 3 weeks, but," he stepped closer to her, "I don't know how someone can fall for someone in this amount of time," He pulled her into a warm embrace.

'My heart feels a lot lighter. I don't know _what_ this feeling is inside of me, but it won't let me see you cry. It brings me to you. It makes me want to hold you," He kissed her forehead. "I didn't mean anything with what I said and did to you with Laguna. I—" He held her tighter.

"I know," She said looking up to him. Her eyes were amazing. He saw waves crashing or birds flying in a clear, blue-chandelier like sky. He had no other words to describe and she was smiling. "I was just overreacting I guess," she looked back down into his shirt. "Let me get you out of this mess as soon as possible," she pulled back.

Misaki looked even more beautiful in his eyes. He was drawn to her ever so suddenly. He brought her back and kissed her once more. She wrapped her hands around his neck and this time accomplished coming back to herself, "Let's go," She nuzzled her nose with his.

Misaki felt braver. She felt like becoming a queen rather than just saving her country from the hands of rebellions. He made her feel like a queen. She felt invincible with Oujiro's hands within hers. But she knew he needed to get back with his own country and—

Marry.

He wasn't hers no matter how he told her of his love, he thought. He was engaged. His ring would not be kissed and from her. But she wouldn't be sad about it anymore. It would just be letting Laguna win this little battle. She looked from behind the door. She heard footsteps coming towards her. She began moving backwards, also warning Oujiro of the incoming presence. She heard sniffing, like a dog was approaching.

"I smell her," the wolf said in front of their door. Misaki gulped.

"MISAAAAAAKI!" Lya ran through the door, "Time to get you two out of here!" Lya blurted. She looked at Oujiro and smirked. "Haha" She giggled. He was terribly confused. Misaki blushed immediately. "This way" She walked out of the door. "He should be in here in about-"

"Princess LYA!" Saiku came running up the stairs with a heavy breath. He held on to the handle bar. "You two run so fast. Remember, you're the only who can understand this wolf. Who has a pet wolf anyway?" Lya and Lay quirked an eyebrow. The two sighed and led the majesties to the safety room. "Wait!" Saiku ran to catch up.

"They made a safety room until the forces can clear the place out. They are here for the heir. They know the king is going to drink himself to death soon. How smart of them," Lay growled. "Run and take a left to the key padded door. You know the key, Misaki-sama,"

"It's funny how you're heir to-" Saiku stopped as he heard footsteps. "Go now," he unsheathed his sword. "Having fun?" He turned to Lya.

She smiled, "Of course I am" He blushed and turned to the noisy hall.

"Where's Miss Pretty?" they appeared.

"Like we would tell you that," they both exclaimed together. Lya ran for the first punch.

-

She held his hand led the way to the 'safety room'. "Left," she slid them both left and noticed the keypad door. Her eyes brightened and sprinted faster to the door. He was surprised at the jerk that almost made him tumble over. "Oujiro, it's right here," she said looking around for anyone else. She entered the code and the door sighed and opened. She smiled while Oujiro noticed his family. He brought her to them and she was greeted with anxious, worried embraces.

"We were so worried for you!" His mother squeaked barely to hold the jump she wanted to release, "I heard they are after the heir! You! It's so heartbreaking," Misaki smiled.

She stopped in her words. The last man she could ever want to see smirked at her and came over to the group. He smiled and patted her shoulder. Oujiro looked to the man and almost scowled, but how rude would that be? She looked down to hide her upcoming fearful tears.

"Ah. The Mihara Kingdom. Sorry for all this mess," The Miharas' faces showed no comprehension. Anyone could see the annoyance on their faces.

"I'm going to go check on the other families," Misaki stuttered finally. The King looked to her and grinned with an evil intention.

"I'll go with her," Oujiro blurted, stopping the King's plans. Oujiro knew what happened within this palace. He saw the scar beneath her bangs. Oujiro stared into the king's eyes while passing by. The king smirked and winked at Misaki. Oujiro grunted. _The nerve of that man_!

Oujiro walked her out of sight and into another room. He sat her down on a bench and kneeled to her face. She seemed quite shaken. "Misaki?" she snapped back into reality, "are you okay?" He whispered. She mumbled something, "I couldn't quite understand-," she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thanks for getting me away from him," She rejoiced. He smiled and did his half of the embrace.

"No problem, Misaki-chan," He got up from his knees and sat next to her, "What led to the rebellions?" Oujiro finally asked.

"Our king doesn't pay any heed to his people. The state of living here is worthless and only the wealthy profit from his laws. People wanted to take matters into their own hands," She said, shivering. The room was quite cold, though no one could expect a room that hadn't been used in years to be the best one of all.

"Let me go find a blanket," He quickly got up to find the blankets. She was by herself. Misaki wiped her face and patted her knees to assure herself this was all real.

"What a nice boy you have there, Misaki-pi," Misaki's heart stopped. "Too bad he'll be married off soon' She felt her spine shiver. Misaki hadn't been this afraid since their last encounter. She turned to him slowly and saw the man's grinning face. "Too bad right?" The King laughed in the girls face.

"Y-yes," She couldn't think.

"You look so pathetic right now. Stop stuttering," He raised his hand to slap her but was immediately stopped. Hikaru came from behind him. Oujiro came with blankets but to his surprise there was a gathering to where Misaki was located. He dropped them and ran to Misaki. Tears were warming her eyes.

"She didn't do anything, Sire," He clicked his tongue and took back his arm. Hikaru narrowed her eyes and walked to Misaki.

"Ah, Hikaru-san," He walked off grinning once more.

"Yes, Larsus," the king scowled at his defeat. Hikaru smiled to Misaki and wrapped her arms around her head and kissed it. Hikaru released a sigh of relief and the crowd backed away. Oujiro emerged from the crowd, panting. He saw the two and tried to smile. His parents came behind him and patted his back.

"Hikaru-chan," Misaki looked to her eyes and even more tears sprang. "I'm so glad," She heard Hikaru's radio ask for her. Hikaru looked to the radio and answered.

"We're sending for OPS down to the room. We don't have every invader out of the area. In fact they may be heading down there now," Hikaru frowned and let Misaki go.

"I'm headed to the door with my boys now," Oujiro made it to Misaki and looked to her painfully.

"I'm sorry I left you all by yourself-"

"Oujiro-chan, it's not your fault," she pointed her finger at him and frowned. His parents looked at the two laughing with each other.

"Ou-chan doesn't laugh that too often," His father observed. Mrs. Mihara nodded and smiled at the warm atmosphere. "In fact," His father gulped, "I've never seen it last this long,"

"Misaki-chan changed the boy so fast,"

"I'm not going to choose his marriage," the woman looked to her husband's face, "if he has a smile brighter than what we give him, I want to give him it in a heart beat," Oujiro's mother's heart stopped, "What?"

"I thought I would never hear this from you," She giggled and brought him along with her for some blankets.

--

The room grew silent as he people began walking into the other room. They were shushed for the invaders were coming closer to their target. Oujiro held Misaki's hand and looked back at her. She didn't seem scared at all. She smiled and closed her eyes. She laid her head on his shoulder for just a second before she heard an explosion.

Oujiro's grip tightened.

--

"Wizard?" Hikaru gasped barely able to stand up, "What are you doing here?" Glanced down and saw her limp. She turned away. He finally made it to her.

"Why would you do this much without asking for aid? You look terrible!" He scowled.

"I'm sorry," Hikaru was embarrassed. Her men were in awe. No one ever talked to Hikaru-sama that way, some whispered. "Everything happened so fast and—" He looked to her.

"Just sit down and rest," He turned around showing his back, "You've always been like this; even since we were kids," She saw his back. Two of her men held her up as she looked to them. They nodded and helped to her a seat.

"Not for too long though," they tended to her wounds.

"Don't worry," He grinned for the first time, "Like I'd let anyone hurt us," His first grin emerged. Her heart gave a bold pound as he turned away from her. Hikaru looked down to hide her upcoming heat wave of embarrassment. "Get the captain and the wounded to safety and align the men to protect that door at all costs," He went with his commands. She pouted as she was being treated.

"Now you're just showing off," the hallways cleared. She winced while they tightened the grip of the bandage. They nodded and walked to Wizard. He said few words; their eyes gathered the information and gave a salute. Soon it was quiet and the wounded fell asleep. Hikaru looked up to Wizard.

She quirked eyebrow, "Since when have your grown to command _two_ armies?" she chuckled. He turned his head with disagreement, "Oh? You disagree? I used to be in charge of you, AND, I was younger than you,"

"By only a year,"

"Still beat you,"

"Oh you—"

"Thank you," Hikaru blurted out, hiding her eyes from him. He was taken back, "I tend to over-exert myself, I guess," He walked to her and kneeled to see her face. He smiled and took her chin.

"I would know," He bent towards her.

"Wizard-sama! They've brought more. He coming with them," He looked back down and took his hand back. He sighed and got up from his knees.

"Stand your ground," His voice was stern. Hikaru's radio rang.

"Yes?" Hikaru answered. Wizard turned to her and worded 'no'.

"We're sending more men behind the invasion. On your order, ma'am," Wizard close his eyes.

"Yes," Hikaru got up slightly pained.

"Can you lead them?" Hikaru sighed. Wizard stepped forward.

"I'll be on Wizard's side, giving them orders,"

"Alright, ma'am,"

"God Hikaru, don't you ever listen?" Wizard exasperated.

"I know what I'm doing," She walked passed him and onwards to the heat. He turned to her back and saw her soft pink hair. His face was smothered with hurt.

"Can you really?" He said to her.

"Of course I can, _**Wizzy**_," She turned to him and winked. He shook his head and ran to her. He stopped her mid-way and picked her up. He brought her closer.

"Don't you call me that nickname again or there will be consequences," He kissed her forehead. She felt weak under his gaze. So _weak_. Her face was burning. She hadn't felt like this in a while. Why now? She thought to herself.

"Why not?"

"You called me that before you left our army,"

--

OH MAH. LOL CLIFFS SRRY. I enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm thinking it's still too short, but I didn't want you guys to wait even longer. Sorry for this wait. Really I am.

!aly


End file.
